<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're talking to yourself by impersonal_villain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467452">you're talking to yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impersonal_villain/pseuds/impersonal_villain'>impersonal_villain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell (TV 1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Experimentation, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Roswell, Season 01 e21 The White Room, the white room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impersonal_villain/pseuds/impersonal_villain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just an expansion on s1ep21 'The White Room' when Isabelle visits Max in a 'dream' - what Agent Pierce might have observed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're talking to yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was stoned and watching roswell so i wrote this real quick. it doesn't really "mean" anything but it was fun for me to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um, sir?” Agent Lowe called from the command desk. “He’s talking.”</p>
<p>Agent Pierce was by his side instantaneously. “Enhance audio,” he ordered, even though Lowe’s hand was already reaching for the dial. Agent Lowe was of superb quality, but so was everyone who worked in the Special Unit. </p>
<p>The drugged up so-called 'teenage boy' was sweaty, only semi-awake, and as Lowe had said, mumbling to himself. </p>
<p>“…can’t… They gave me something.” His knees buckled inward, held up only by the reinforced tungsten chains on his wrists. </p>
<p>He tried to raise his head. His eyes rolled upward. “I don’t know.” He repeated himself, losing consonants each time until his tongue was limp. “Ahh oh no.” </p>
<p>He leaned forward suddenly. “How long ago was he dosed?” </p>
<p>“Looks like… Sixteen minutes ago.”</p>
<p>Pierce considered the alien that called itself 'Max Evans,' and said, “Let’s get him started on a new cycle in another sixteen.” </p>
<p>Lowe entered the command into the interface. He knew that was only half of the drug cycle, possibly even less assuming the teenage body responded to the cocktail as a normal human teenage body would. But there was no assuming, and no talking back. </p>
<p>“Look again,” Evans whispered. His breathing picked up. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. “You have to go now.”</p>
<p>Agent Pierce put his arm on the desk and leaned over Agent Lowe’s shoulder, glowering through the one-sided window. “He may be hallucinating or trying some sort of psychic communication.”</p>
<p>“Hallucination’s probably more likely, given the ambiprodone.” </p>
<p>Pierce blinked. “Was I talking to you?” he asked, and held up an oval rectangular device with a flashing red light. “Audio recorder. Don’t muck up my notes.” </p>
<p>“You have to.” Evans struggled against the restraints, then he wilted again. “Sorry,” he said aloud, but it was powerless. Empty. Whatever had galvanized him was gone now. “Sorry.” His head rolled forward. </p>
<p>“Send a recording to Staceys. I want a transcript on my desk ASAP.” Agent Pierce slapped his hand on the desk and stepped backward. He straightened his already perfectly placed tie. “And get him horizontal. I’m going in for questioning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, thanks for reading! pls leave a comment if u have the time + have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>